Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns explosive devices, and more particularly systems and methods for defeating improvised explosive devices (IEDs) using robotic equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Unmanned ground vehicles (UGVs) are commonly used for defeating explosive devices, and more specifically, IED devices. Such UGVs commonly include a remotely operated battery powered vehicle which is capable of moving under its own power. One problem with UGVs is that they frequently have trouble navigating in cluttered environments. In such environments, the UGV can experience a loss of mobility when obstacles block its path or otherwise inhibit its movement. When UGVs are used for ordinance disposal, they usually include a robotic arm and a video camera which allow a user to disable an IED from a safe distance. Still, conventional UGVs tend to have relatively primitive control systems for controlling movement of the distal end of the robotic arm, where a gripping device is typically located. Such control systems commonly allow the robotic arm to be moved with four or five degrees of freedom, but often require the operator to separately control each joint. Consequently, these robot arm control systems are not very intuitive, and contribute to making the robot arm difficult to control precisely.
Another type of vehicle which has been developed to address the IED problem is the mine resistant ambush protected (MRAP) family of vehicle. The MRAP is a heavily armored fighting vehicle which is designed to transport soldiers, while also protecting them from IED attacks. In addition to providing protection, certain types of MRAPs are fitted with systems used to assist with ordinance disposal. For example, the Buffalo, which is manufactured by Force Protection, Inc., is a six wheeled vehicle that has a large 30 foot long robotic arm mounted to the frame of the vehicle. The arm, which is similar to the articulated arm of a backhoe, can be used to allow personnel to dispose of IEDs while remaining enclosed in the relative safety of the vehicle. The robot arms used on the MRAPs suffer from many of the same problems as the robot arm of the UGV, and are even more difficult to control with precision.